


Dreamtime

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, Dreams, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Dreamtime**

Harry climbed into bed after finishing his potions essay. He drifted off to sleep to the comforting sound of Ron’s snoring. . . . 

_ "Harry, you know I've always wanted you," Severus said as he slowly undressed Harry. “I couldn’t wait until you graduated.” _

_ Severus chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to let you do all the work then." _

_ The kisses were intoxicating, the touches burned his skin. Harry slowly entered his new lover. He’d never felt anything like it - the tight, slick heat gripped his cock. The sounds Severus was making overwhelmed him in no time at all. _

_ _ "Severus!"

"Harry?"

_ Oops _ .

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus pulled down the tomes he needed from the Restricted Section and sat down to peruse them. Even he didn’t feel compelled to cross Madam Pince. He would just rest his eyes for a moment. . . . 

_ "This is my first time, Severus. I've heard it can be very painful," Harry winced in reply. _

_ "I'll try to last more than three seconds," Harry quipped before getting down to business. _

_ Severus moaned as Harry entered him. He loved the burn, the feeling of being stretched and filled by his young lover. He stroked himself and in no time at all. _

_ _ "Harry!"

"Severus?"

_ Oops _ .


	2. The Morning After

Harry woke with a start - what had that dream been all about anyway? He rubbed his eyes hoping that Ron had forgotten all about hearing him call out Severus's name. _Oh, Merlin_ -now he thought of Snape as Severus.

"Harry?"

Well, it was a nice thought anyway. OK, try to act natural.

"Morning Ron. Let's head down to breakfast. I'm starving." Harry was very hungry indeed. He blushed at the thought.

"But what about your dream? Was it You-Know-Who? I mean you _shouted_ that greasy git's name," Ron shuddered.

Harry thought he might shudder too - but with pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"I really don't remember much, but you are probably right. My scar does hurt a little." Harry hated to lie to Ron but there was no way he was going to admit he remembered everything, in glorious detail. How tight Severus was, how he moaned and writhed under Harry, how he called out Harry's name when he came. Harry was getting hard just thinking of it.  "Maybe I'll shower first actually. Meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah, OK. You sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed," Ron asked staring at Harry, who avoided his eyes.

Way to seem normal, lover boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was mortified. He knew Madam Pince wouldn't spread any rumors. She kept to herself. But how could he be sure no one else had heard? The castle has ears. And eyes that twinkle, Severus thought irritably. If he just acted like he always did no one would know he lusted after a student. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks-was that what the dream meant? That he was interested in a student? And not just any student either. Harry Potter. No, if Severus were going to hell he might as well make it worth the trip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Severus closed his eyes as he drank his tea in the Great Hall. Harry had done everything just how Severus wanted-his thrusts were timed to perfection, hitting his prostate, sending shivers up his spine. Even the kisses were to die for: hot, breathtaking, passionate. His dream lover. Severus sighed. He opened his eyes to find a pair of blue ones twinkling at him. _Oh no_.

"Lovely morning isn't it, Severus?"

"I see nothing out of the ordinary, Headmaster."

"Really Severus. You look happier than usual."

Apparently appearing as if nothing was amiss would require more effort on his part.


End file.
